


L'altro mondo

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Gli occhi di sua madre [20]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, F/M, Universe Travel
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 22:25:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14963343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Dio-niso me l'ha richiesta.Fandom: Harry PotterPersonaggi: Harry Potter, altri a tua sceltaParing: // (se vuoi aggiungili tu)Genere: au, what if?, introspettivo, generale, long-fic o one-shot, post II guerra magicaRating: dal verde al rosso a tua sceltaHarry anni dopo aver sconfitto il Signore Oscuro è finito in un altro mondo parallelo al suo, cosa ci troverà?





	1. Chapter 1

L'altro mondo

Cap.1 Harry è andato  
  
  
  
Hermione accavallò le gambe, incrociò la braccia e si appoggiò al sedile con la schiena. "E' un piacere rivederla, professoressa Mcgranitt" salutó.   
"... Un ...". "... Burrobbirra ..". Varie voci si sollevarono dal brusio.  
"Spero sia urgente, perchè ho una lezione tra venti minuti" ribattè l'altra donna. Si sollevò gli occhiali sul naso e socchiuse gli occhi.  
"Sono qui in veste ufficiale come Ministro della Magia che chiede aiuto alla professoressa preside della Scuola di Magia e Stregoneria di Hogwarts" spiegò Hermione. Si leccò le labbra sporche di rossetto e sentí in bocca un sapore di dentifricio. La strega piú grande vide entrare due maghi dalla porta dei Tre manici di scopa.  
"E' sempre stata la studentessa piú brillante che io abbia mai avuto, perciò deve essere davvero urgente se la mette cosí" sussurrò. Hermione annuí, chinò il capo e una ciocca ondulata le finì davanti al viso  
"Harry è andato" bisbigliò.   
"Potter?" domandò l'anziana.   
"Sí, il nostro miglior auror è andato" confermò la Granger. Si portò del succo di frutta alle labbra. Minerva strinse le labbra riducendole a una striscia poco visibile.   
"Dove?" domandò.   
"Si è perso in un'altra dimensione" rispose Hermione, appoggiando il bicchiere sul tavolo.

 


	2. Cap.2 La tomba

Cap.2 La tomba  
  
  
  
Harry si calò il cappuccio nero sopra il viso stringendo il mantello dell’invisibilità al petto. Strinse le labbra fino a farle sbiancare e avanzò. Rabbrividì per il freddo, la luce dei lampioni illuminava in modo soffuso le tombe. Potter si sollevò un pendaglio dorato che portava al collo e lo districò dai fili che gli tenevano allacciato il mantello. Era una gira tempo con quattro clessidre ai bordi e una sfera blu con disegnata dentro una galassia al centro.  
< Se al Ministero c’è ancora Caramell, vuol dire che la dimensione in cui mi trovo è più indietro temporalmente alla mia > rifletté. Scansò dei fiori secchi, a ogni passo affondava nella neve.  
“Hermione mi ucciderà. Aveva detto che una delle gira-spazio di quel contrabbandiere poteva essere difettosa” borbottò. Avanzò lungo le tombe del cimitero di Godric’s Hollow e sgranò gli occhi vedendone una.  
“Non è che qui i miei non si erano sposati?” domandò bisbigliando e la voce gli tremò. Si chinò e guardò la lapide.  
“Harry Potter 1980-1981… il nostro adorato bambino …” lesse.  
Il viso di Harry divenne grigiastro. Strinse il pugno intorno alla bacchetta fino a far sbiancare le nocche e arrossare le dita. Strinse i denti fino a sentir pulsare le gengive. Il venticello della sera lo investì facendogli sollevare il lungo mantello nero. S’inginocchiò e il battito cardiaco gli si accelerò.  
< Harry, Harry sei tanto amato, tanto amato... Harry, mamma ti ama, papà ti ama... Harry, sii prudente. Sii forte >. La voce di sua madre gli risuonò nella testa.  
“Vuol dire che qui … sono io ad essere morto …” biascicò con voce rauca.


	3. Cap.3 Piano d’azione

Cap.3 Piano d’azione

 

Harry si abbassò il cappuccio che indossava, evitò un uomo dal cappello dalla punta storta e avanzò. I piedi gli affondavano nella neve, superò un negozio chiuso da una serie di assi. Vide un barbone con le mani sopra un fuoco fatto di magia, la vetrina di un altro negozio era distrutta, saltò oltre i resti di uno dei cartelli. In un angolo a sinistra erano ammassate delle gabbie di gufo ripiegate su loro stesse.

< Diagon Alley sembra un luogo fantasma, evidentemente qui la guerra è tutt’altro che vinta > pensò. Alzò il capo e vide in lontananza una trentina di marchi neri galleggianti nell’aria, le bocche spalancate e lattee dei teschi di fumo mostravano i canini aguzzi e i serpenti saettavano oltre di esse.

< Anzi, direi che la stanno direttamente perdendo > si disse.

Si avvicinò a un uomo, lo vide indietreggiare, alzò le mani e le dimenò.

“Scusi, vorrei solo un’informazione. Come mai i negozi sono tutti chiusi?” domandò. Lo sconosciuto si strinse il mantello verde smeraldo ed impugnò la bacchetta con l’altra mano.

“Sei uno straniero?” ringhiò. Harry annuì un paio di volte, i corti capelli neri gli sbatterono contro il viso.

“Sì, vendo da Dumstrang” mentì. L’altro uomo dilatò le narici, socchiuse un occhio e mugolò.

“Bleah” sibilò. Strinse la bacchetta con forza fino a far sbiancare le nocche.

“Certo, il Signore Oscuro vi ha sempre tutelato” ringhiò.

< Come mai se Voldemort è ancora vivo la cicatrice non mi brucia? > rifletté.

“Tornatene da Tu-sai-chi” sibilò lo sconosciuto. Ringhiò, scosse il capo e si voltò allontanandosi. Harry sospirò, si girò e proseguì lungo la via. Si fermò davanti a una costruzione intera e alzò il capo, sorrise vedendo l’insegna.

“The Weasleys Wizard Wheezes” lesse ad alta voce. Abbassò il capo, aprì la porta ed entrò nel negozio. Superò uno scaffale colmo di torroni sanguinolenti, passò oltre una bacheca con i sognisvegli brevettati, prese un paio di orecchie oblunghe da una cesta e passò oltre un portaombrelli contenente piume autocorregenti, autoinchiostranti e risposta pronta, evitò una donna intenta a prendere una confezione di marchi neri commestibili, schivò la gomitata di un mago che stava prendendo della polvere buiopesto e la prese anche lui. Afferrò anche un cappello scudo e dei detonatori abbindolanti. Mise tutto sul ripiano del negozio e vide i gemelli avviarsi verso di lui, tirò fuori dalla cintola un sacchetto di monete d’oro.

< Mi basterà seguire loro per scoprire se esiste anche qui l’Ordine della fenice. Silente, se è vivo, capirà > decise.


	4. Cap.4 La furbizia del gatto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  
> Fandom: HP  
> Prompt: Grattastinchi

Cap.4 La furbizia del gatto  
  
  
  


Hermione passò la mano sopra la testa del micio, infilando le sue dita nei grovigli di peli rossi. I baffi di Grattastinchi tremavano davanti al suo viso schiacciato. La giovane sospirò, si appoggiò contro il sedile della sedia e sbadigliò.

“Pensi che ci faranno mai ascoltare?” domandò. Ron si portò una banana alle labbra e la addentò, sporcandosele.

“Non  _fefo_ ” farfugliò. Fred gli scompigliò i capelli vermigli e George gli diede una pacca sulle spalle, facendolo piegare in avanti.

“Finché lui avrà questo quoziente intellettivo …”. Iniziò uno dei due gemelli.

“… non credo”. Concluse l’altro. Hermione si mise una ciocca arricciata dietro l’orecchio e allungò le gambe sotto il tavolo.

Il gatto le saltò giù dalle gambe, soffiò passando tra le gambe di Ron che saltò indietro.

“Stammi lontano, bestiaccia!” si lamentò. Hermione si piegò in avanti e gli diede un pizzicotto.

“Non spaventarlo così!” gli gridò. Grattastinchi continuò a correre, raggiunse la porta della stanza da pranzo e saltò abbassando la maniglia, la porta si aprì.

“Vi avevo detto di non entrare!” si lamentò Molly. Sgranò gli occhi vedendo entrare il gatto. Il marito ridacchiò e chiuse la porta.

“Arthur, il gatto …” biascicò la donna.

“E’ solo un felino intelligente” disse Sirius. Si piegò in avanti e prese il micio in braccio, che iniziò a fare le fusa.

“Ammettilo, tu hai una relazione con quel gatto”. Scherzò James Potter. Sirius roteò gli occhi e sbuffò.

“Lily, hai di nuovo dimenticato di rinnovargli l’incantesimo che lo dota di cervello?” domandò ironico. Lily si massaggiò la fronte con la mano e schioccò la lingua sul palato.

“Non cominciate, siamo qui per un motivo importante” ringhiò Malocchio.

“Non so quanto Hogwart ancora riuscirà a reggere”. Iniziò a spiegare Silente. Grattastichi saltò dalle braccia di Sirius, afferrò un’orecchia oblunga e la tirò.

“Quei ragazzacci!” si lamentò Molly. La Mc Grannit si alzò in piedi, tenendo gli occhi socchiusi.

“Aspetta, non penso sia loro” mormorò. Silente si sfregò le mani e le iridi color fiordaliso gli brillarono.

“Penso che ci sarà qualcosa di divertente, a breve” mormorò.


	5. Cap.5 Harry incontra i suoi genitori

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  
> Prompt: occhiali

Cap.5 Harry incontra i suoi genitori  
  
  
  


James si tolse gli occhiali da vista e li appoggiò sul tavolo. Sirius mise la mano sulla propria bacchetta.

“Quando ti togli gli occhiali non è mai un buon segno” sussurrò, mentre Silente si sfregava le mani. Molly vide Grattastinchi lasciare andare l’orecchia oblunga e impallidì.  James iniziò a recitare una formula e Lily roteò gli occhi.

“Un mago bravo come lui, deve sempre essere così scenografico. E poi ci sono almeno dieci incantesimi più rapidi di quello per svelare chi ascolta” si lamentò la rossa, estraendo la propria bacchetta. L’occhio magico di Malocchio si mise a girare su se stesso e sibilò.

“Maghi oscuri, maghi oscuri ovunque” sibilò. Arthur raggiunse la porta e la aprì.

“Io vado a controllare che i ragazzi siano al sicuro” disse, richiudendosi la porta alle spalle. Molly si portò le mani alla bocca, mentre Grattastinchi usciva dietro ad Arthur. Sirius controllò che la porta venisse nuovamente chiusa. James smise di recitare la formula e si rimise gli occhiali.

Una figura incappucciata apparve al centro della stanza, Lily e Sirius gli puntarono la bacchetta contro. James gli stava di fronte, con le sopracciglia corrugate dietro gli occhiali tondi.

“Chi sei?” domandò. Lo sconosciuto si grattò la fronte sotto il cappuccio scuro e chinò il capo.

“Ho sbagliato di poterla fare in barba proprio a voi” sussurrò. Si voltò verso Lily e nuovamente verso James.

“Mamma, papà” sussurrò. Harry si tolse il cappuccio. La luce delle lampade ad olio si rifletté nelle sue iridi verde smeraldo e gli illuminò la cicatrice sulla fronte.

“Non è possibile” biascicò Lily, sgranando occhi e bocca, trattenendo un singhiozzo.

“Che trucco è? Avete modificato la pozione polisucco?” domandò ringhiando James. Sirius si passò le mani tra gli scompigliati capelli mori.

“Vado a chiedere aiuto a Lupin” sussurrò.

“Maledetti maghi oscuri, come avete fatto a scoprire che ci riunivamo qui?!” strillò Moody. Alzò il braccio con la bacchetta e Molly glielo fermò.

“Vieni da un’altra dimensione, vero? Sapevo fosse possibile, ma non mi era mai capitato. Davvero insolito” disse Silente, sorridendo. Il viso di Harry si illuminò e il giovane uomo sorrise.

“Come sempre ha ragione, professore” sussurrò Harry con voce tremante. Lily corse verso Harry e lo abbracciò.

“Cosa fai?!” si alterò James.

“Zitto! Vuoi che una madre non riconosca suo figlio quando lo vede?!” gli gridò contro la moglie. Si mise a baciare Harry un paio di volte sulle guance e sulla fronte.

“Bimbo mio, fatti guardare” disse e la voce le si spezzò.

“Oh cielo, viene da una dimensione in cui non mangiano” si lamentò Molly. Moody ringhiò.

“Fatemelo almeno interrogare” si lamentò.


	6. Cap.6 Il piano

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  
> Prompt: neonato

Cap.6 Il piano  
  


Lupin entrò nella stanza e sgranò gli occhi, socchiudendo la bocca.

“Allora è vero” sussurrò. Sirius gli diede una pacca sulla spalla.

“Altroché e il ragazzo vuole già andare in missione” spiegò. Remus si voltò verso James.

“E gli altri ragazzi lo sanno?” domandò. James Potter negò con il capo.

“No, Arthur si sta occupando di tenerli all’oscuro” spiegò. Lily abbracciò Harry.

“Ora che sei qui, vorremmo goderci dei momenti con te” sussurrò. Il figlio sciolse l’abbraccio, aveva gli occhi lucidi.

“Anche io non vorrei altro, ma sconfiggere il signore oscuro è più importante” sussurrò rauco. Sirius si mise una ciocca tendente al riccio dietro l’orecchio pallido.

“Tutta questa serietà non l’ha certo ereditata da te, James”. Scherzò. Silente appoggiò una sedia davanti alla porta chiusa e vi si accomodò.

“Il ragazzo ha ragione. Inoltre penso che potrebbero richiamarlo nella sua dimensione da un momento all’altro, dobbiamo utilizzarlo fino a quando è possibile” spiegò, unendo le dita.

“Tu pensi sempre a utilizzare tutti” brontolò Molly. Incrociò le braccia e gonfiò le guance.

“Almeno fatelo mangiare un po’ prima. Non vedete come è smunto?” domandò.

“Bah. Io non penso che incroci tra dimensioni siano positivi. Queste baggianate sono pericolose, potrebbero far collassare tutti gli universi” brontolò Malocchio. Prese una sedia, la girò e vi si sedette, appoggiando le braccia sulla sommità dello schienale.

“Sentite, nel nostro mondo voi siete tutti morti. Almeno qui, non private le vostre famiglie del vostro supporto”.

“Non vedo perché dovresti andare tu da solo all’attacco del Signore Oscuro. E’ pericoloso” si lamentò Lily. Harry le sorrise, si sollevò una ciocca di capelli mori con una mano e con l’indice dell’altra s’indicò la cicatrice.

“Questo è il segno che nel mio mondo tu mi hai protetto, mamma. Non metterò a rischio la mia vita più del dovuto. Fidati, so cosa fare” propose. Sirius si deterse le labbra con la lingua e raggiunse una finestra sbarrata.

“Io verrò con te. Sono il tuo padrino, è mio compito guardarti le spalle” propose.

“Mi sembra una buona idea. Abbiamo deciso, il ragazzo andrà ad Azkaban con Sirius”. Concluse il discorso Silente. Lily sospirò.

“Il covo di Tu-sai-chi” mormorò.

“Tre ore, non un minuto di più. Ho perso mio figlio _neonato_ , non lo perderò ancora” sancì duro James.


	7. Cap.7 Nella base nemica

Cap.7 Nella base nemica  
  


Un gocciolio risuonava ritmico nei corridoi in ombra. Harry lo sentiva confuso, mischiato con il suo battito cardiaco. Teneva una mano appoggiata alla bacchetta, l'altra la strisciava contro i muri umidi. Superava le porte metalliche delle celle abbandonate, camminando sulle punte dei piedi. Si voltò e aspettò che Sirius lo raggiungesse.

< Nessuno ha mai usato dei Thestral come mezzi di trasporto in questo mondo, ma sono i migliori per ingannare i Dissennatori. Non solo sono invisibili per la maggioranza delle persone, ma essendo animali non mettono in allarme i guardini di questo luogo. E fortunatamente non ho visto né acromantule, nè giganti > rifletté.

Udí un fruscio e si appiattí contro la parete, immobilizzandosi. Un dissennatore scivolò lungo il corridoio dirimpetto. Man mano che avanzava aleggiando, sulle pareti si formavano dei ghirigori di ghiaccio e l'aria diveniva pungente.

Sirius si mise alle spalle di Harry ed entrambi videro il Dissennatore allontanarsi. Proseguirono.

Sirius udì dei passi alle proprie spalle e si voltò di scatto. Eresse una barriera di magia e su di essa s'infranse una maledizione senza perdono. Harry si appiattì contro una parete e sgranò gli occhi.

Risuonarono dei ringhi nei corridoi, una serie di ombre oscure apparvero intorno a loro e si condensarono in una serie di mangiamorte incappucciati.

Fenrir Greyback balzò verso Sirius, che lo schiantò. Harry utilizzò degli incantesimi da difesa, dimenando la bacchetta, neutralizzando una serie di incantesimi offensivi. Lanciò una fattura orcovolante, facendo volare via una mangiamorte.

"Tu trattienili, io vado avanti" gridò Potter, iniziando a correre.

"Harry!" gridò Sirius. Harry si voltò, arrestandosi, e lo guardò in viso.

"Ti sei sempre fidato di mio padre, fidati di me" rispose. Schivò un crucio e lanciò uno schiantesimo.

"Vai! Vai!" gli gridò Black. Harry si mise a correre, stringendo spasmodicamente la bacchetta. Il fiato gli si condensava davanti al viso e il petto gli si alzava e abbassava irregolare. Si voltò riconoscendo dei passi e schiantò un mangiamorte. Venne circondato da una serie di dissennatori.

"Expecto Patronum!" lanciò l'incantesimo. Un cervo argenteo balzò dalla sua bacchetta. I dissennatori lanciarono una serie di versi striduli, allontanandosi. Harry ricominciò a correre, inseguito dal cervello magico che emanava una sfera di luce argentea.


	8. Cap.8 Colpo di scena

Cap.8 Colpo di scena  
  


Harry socchiuse la porta del direttore del carcere ed entrò, deglutendo.

< Fa impressione pensare che questa prigione un tempo era la dimora di un signore oscuro ed ora è la base di un altro mago malvagio > pensò. Harry udì un fruscio e balzò.

"Avada Kedavra!" gridò una rauca voce maschile. L'attacco si infranse all'altezza della porta, mentre Harry strisciava a un paio di metri da lì. Si rialzò in piedi.

"Harry Potter, venuto a morire" sibilò il signore oscuro. Era accomodato su un trono di metallo. Lanciò un'altro raggio di magia verde.

Harry saltò a sinistra, nascondendosi dietro una colonna di pietra.

< Mai una volta che fossero innovativi con le frasi, ma... chissà perché la cicatrice non mi fa male. Forse è perché si tratta del Voldemort di un'altra dimensione > pensò. Regolò il battito cardiaco e si nascose la bocca con la mano, cercando di regolare il respiro.

"Harry, pensi di sconfiggermi?" domandò il signore oscuro.

"Sei il male! Perde sempre" rispose Harry. L'avversario scoppiò a ridere e si rigirò tra le dita la sua bacchetta.

"Che bella favoletta, ma qui i maghi mi amano. Sono pronti ad eleggermi. Tutti questi babbani che rubano loro il lavoro. Questi mezzosangue che diventano più importanti. I maghi vedono le sotto-razze come gli elfi liberati diventare più ricchi di loro. Pensi che possano accettarlo?" domandò. Harry ghignò.

< Perfetto, c'è cascato. Ora farà la sua campagna elettorale per almeno venti minuti > pensò. Si allontanò dalla colonna, gattonò dietro una scrivania e fece il giro della stanza. Andò dietro lo schienale del trono. Il trono levitò e si voltò di scatto. Harry sgranò gli occhi ed indietreggiò, con la bacchetta puntata davanti a sé.

"Sono meno sciocco di quanto tu potessi pensare" disse l'avversario. Harry gettò a terra una sferetta, da essa si alzò una nube viola che lo avvolse.

"Ancora usi simili trucchetti?" domandò il signore oscuro. Indossava un cappuccio di tela nero, un mantello in seta e una lunga tonaca entrambi del medesimo colore. Harry ansimò, nascosto dietro una statua decapitata di pietra. Il trono girò nuovamente. Harry riuscì a vedere il riflesso del signore oscuro alle sue spalle nel vetro dello specchio illuminato dal fuoco delle torce.

"Harry, prima vieni a trovarmi e adesso rimani nascosto" si lamentò il signore oscuro.

Harry si affacciò e lanciò un expelliarmus. Il trono dell'avversario si spostò, facendogli schivare l'attacco. Lo spostamento d'aria gli fece cadere all'indietro il cappuccio. Harry si nascose nuovamente, tornando a fissare lo specchio.

"Oh, non volevo farmi scoprire così presto" si lamentò il nemico. Le sue iridi verdi erano circondate da luce vermiglia.

"Tu non sei Voldemort. Sei me!" gridò Harry, riconoscendo i propri tratti nel viso nemico.

"Molto perspicace. Ecco perché non siamo finiti a Corvonero" rispose l'altro ironico, passandosi le lunghe dita affusolate tra i capelli mori. Harry deglutì rumorosamente, tremando.

"Come è possibile?" chiese. Dimenò la bacchetta, avvolgendo con un incantesimo scudo la statua dietro cui era nascosto.

"Non sei l'unico ad essere finito in una realtà alternativa. E questa volta non voglio condannare tutta la mia vita a un'esistenza mediocre con quattro spiccioli. Il grande Harry Potter poteva finalmente prendersi il posto che veramente gli spettava" spiegò l'avversario. Lanciò un incantesimo contro la statua, il colpo rimbalzò, colpì la finestra e la mandò in frantumi.

"Tu sei pazzo" ringhiò Harry. Cercò di affacciarsi, il raggio rosso di uno schiantesimo gli passò a un dito dal viso e colpì il pavimento spezzandosi in schegge di luce. Potter si nascose nuovamente, continuando a guardare il nemico dallo specchio davanti a sé.

< E' peggio di quella volta con Raptor >. Un altro incantesimo raggiunse la statua, questa volta s'incrinò l'incantesimo scudo e un braccio della statua andò in pezzi.

"Che fine ha fatto Voldemort?" Potter.

< Spero che Sirius riesca a mantenere lontano Voldemort > sperò mentalmente.

"Tom era destinato a perdere contro di me. Il fato, invece, ha sempre predetto che io sarei stato il vincitore. Nessuno può sconfiggermi. Riddle non è riuscito a uccidermi nemmeno da infante" disse il signore oscuro. Harry si portò la bacchetta al petto, strinse il manico e chiuse gli occhi.

"Era l'amore di nostra madre a proteggerci da lui! Tu hai sputato su tutto quello che ci hanno insegnato" rispose, rendendo più cupa la voce. L'avversario scoppiò a ridere.

"Ci hanno insegnato a sfruttare tutti. Non sei qui perché Silente ti sta nuovamente utilizzando come carne da macello? Era lui il vero burattinaio, è sempre stato lui. Ha sconfitto Gellert Grindelwald e usato noi contro Voldemort solo per sgravarsi la coscienza" disse, con voce sibilante. Harry riaprì gli occhi, le iridi verde smeraldo gli brillarono.

Il signore oscuro si alzò dal suo trono, facendo ondeggiare la sua cappa nera.

"Non dirmi che ti dispiace che io abbia ucciso Voldemort. Ti ricordo che in questa dimensione ti aveva ucciso" disse con vocetta più stridula.

"Questo dimostra che il destino degli Harry Potter, in questa dimensione, può essere diverso!" gridò Harry. Saltò fuori dal nascondiglio.

"Pietrifico Totalu!" sbraitò. L'incantesimo colpì in pieno l'altro, che si immobilizzò, cadendo a terra con un tonfo. Harry lo raggiunse a passi cadenzati.

"Sei in arresto, Potter" ringhiò.

 


	9. Cap.9 Il tempo degli addii

Cap.9 Il tempo degli addii

“Non ti sconvolge che quell’Harry fosse divenuto così simile a Voldemort?” domandò Sirius. Camminava di fianco ad Harry. Harry alzò il capo.

< E’ stato gentile a non farmi assistere al bacio del Dissennatore > pensò, osservando le finestre di Grimmauld Place.

“No. Era un timore che non ho più, proprio grazie al te del mio mondo” rispose. Sirius gli passò il braccio intorno alle spalle.

“Sono davvero bravo da te” si vantò. Harry gli appoggiò la testa sul petto.

“Sì, mi dicesti che ognuno ha in sé buio e luce. Siamo noi a scegliere se essere buoni o cattivi con le nostre azioni, a prescindere dai nostri legami” rispose. Le sue iridi verde smeraldo divennero liquide.

“Ho fatto davvero un buon lavoro. Anche se mi sembra di aver capito di non esserlo stato abbastanza da sopravvivere. Dico bene?” domandò Black, lasciandolo andare.

Harry si arrestò e si voltò verso di lui, anche Sirius smise di camminare. Si sentì un rumore. Sirius si voltò ed estrasse la bacchetta, mettendosi davanti a Potter. Harry aveva a sua volta la mano sulla bacchetta.

“Hermione!” gridò. Sirius si scostò e Harry la raggiunse, abbracciandola.

“E’ così bello vederti” le disse. La giovane si scostò da lui, aveva il viso madido di sudore e una gira-spazio in mano.

“Harry, sbrigati, dobbiamo andare subito” gli disse. Harry si scostò ed Hermione impallidì, riconoscendo Sirius.

“Ho un paio di minuti?” domandò Harry.

Hermione strinse le labbra.

“Voglio dire addio ai miei genitori. Qui sono vivi e…”. Iniziò a dire Potter. Hermione espirò rumorosamente.

“D’accordo Harry, ma solo qualche minuto. Rischiamo di rimanere bloccati qui” gli disse, stringendo al petto la gira-spazio.

Harry annuì. Si voltò e guardò Sirius.

“Io corro dentro, quindi ti saluto adesso prima di non avere altre opportunità” gli disse, mettendoglisi di fronte. Black gli sorrise.

“Harry, sono felice di averti potuto conoscere. Sei uguale a James” disse, mentre i suoi occhi divenivano liquidi.

“Ma ho gli occhi di mia madre”. Harry gli completò la frase. Sirius gli sorrise e gli diede una pacca sulla spalla.

“Ancora una volta sei qui, davanti a me. E potrei rimanere, avere finalmente la vita che sognavamo. Oh meglio, che io sognavo con il mio Sirius. Nel mio mondo mi avevi promesso che saremmo stati una vera famiglia” disse Harry. Una lacrima gli rigò il viso.

“Sei diventato davvero un grande uomo. Ora vai e sappi che non ti dimenticherò” rispose Black. Harry annuì, sentì Hermione mugolare e corse. Aprì la porta e percorse il corridoio, accelerò e raggiunse la cucina.

“Harry, non mi aspettavo saresti entrato. Sai che…”. Iniziò Molly Weasley.

“Mamma, papà, io devo andare. Voglio dirvi addio”. La interruppe Harry.

“Voi andate, restiamo noi con questo corpo vuoto” ringhiò Malocchio.

“Di già? Non ho fatto nemmeno in tempo a rassicurare il ragazzo che non è a causa della sua sopravvivenza che nel suo mondo metà di noi non è più nel mondo dei vivi” si lamentò Albus.

 Lupin spinse delicatamente James.

“Muovetevi, non avrete altre opportunità” disse gentilmente. Lily annuì, afferrò il braccio del marito e lo trascinò fuori dalla cucina. Harry gli chiuse la porta alle spalle e li abbracciò. I genitori lo strinsero a loro volta.

“Non voglio perderti di nuovo, figlio mio” gemette James.

“James, per lui deve essere già così difficile doverci lasciare, non mettertici anche tu” ribatté Lily. Accarezzò la guancia del figlio e gli baciò la fronte.

“Bambino mio, noi proteggeremo sempre su di te. E non dimenticarti che ti amiamo” disse gentilmente. Harry guardò le iridi color smeraldo della madre e le appoggiò la testa sul petto.

“Vi voglio bene” sussurrò. James gli scompigliò i capelli.

“E’ così ingiusto che non abbiamo nemmeno avuto il tempo per noi. Avrei voluto chiederti tutto di te” si lamentò. Harry si staccò dalla madre e gli sorrise.

“Sono stato un cercatore come te. E anche se a scuola ero un po’… malandrino, avevo tanti amici. Lupin e Sirius si erano occupati di me, ma anche Piton. E adesso ho figli miei e una moglie fantastica. Vi sarebbe piaciuta” disse, indietreggiando.

“Piton?” domandò James, sgranando gli occhi. Lily si portò una mano alla bocca.

“Addio e vi voglio bene” disse Harry. Si voltò e si mise a correre. Le lacrime gli rigarono il viso, ingoiò un singhiozzo e raggiunse nuovamente Hermione.

 


	10. Cap.10 Natale a casa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha partecipato a 'Un prompt sotto l'albero' di 'Il giardino di Efp':  
> Canzone: Happy Xmas (Wa is Over) - John Lennon  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fojZ9Ee2Xh8

Cap.10 Natale a casa  
  


“Non ti sei pentito di essere tornato in questa casa? Hai lasciato molte persone che amavi lì” disse Hermione. Harry sorseggiò la tazza di the che teneva tra le mani.

“Mi sarei perso questo Natale a casa mia” rispose con voce rauca.  Osservò il salotto e si appoggiò con la schiena allo stipite della porta.

Albus Severus ridacchiò arrampicandosi su una scala fino alla cima dell’albero di Natale. Suo zio Dudley teneva ferma la scala. Ginny avanzò tra i divani tenendo un vassoio colmo di biscotti allo zenzero con diverse forme.

“Mangiateli. Vostro padre si è svegliato alle cinque per farli” disse. James Sirius ne afferrò uno con la forma di una stella cometa e ne morse una delle punte.

“Di sicuro sono venuti meglio dei tuoi, Rose” scherzò.

Hugo ridacchiò. Si appoggiò contro lo schienale del divano, Lily Luna seduta accanto a lui si sporse prendendo a sua volta un biscotto. Rose, accomodata su una delle poltrone, incrociò le braccia al petto.

“Nemmeno a Natale riesci a stare zitto. Sarebbe un regalo per tutti” brontolò. La sua guancia sinistra era illuminata a intermittenza dalle luci del presepe.

Ron le passò davanti, intento a portare un pacco colmo di palline di Natale fino a Dudley.

“Ragazzi, basta palline. È stato già messo il puntale!” si lamentò Fred, ritto davanti alla finestra. Si girò a guardare Hermione, che si trovava davanti all’uscio della cucina. Harry fissava la migliore amica.

“Andare in quel posto mi ha fatto rivivere la guerra. E mi chiedo quando ci sarà un’altra guerra magica. Per quanto tempo durerà questa pace” ammise con voce rauca. La sua tazza era per metà vuota.

“Harry, è finita la guerra” lo rassicurò Hermione.

“Non è finito il razzismo, Hermione” gemette Harry. Ginny li raggiunse e si mise tra Granger e il marito.

“Tesoro, tu e la tua amica potreste anche non pensare al bene del mondo almeno a Natale? Lo salverai domani, mio coraggioso Auror” sussurrò. Continuò a tenere il vassoio con una mano sola. Con l’altra accarezzò la testa di Harry, passandogli le dita tra le ciocche more.

“Non stavamo parlando di cose importante. Harry teme solo il razzismo. E anche io, in fondo” mormorò Hermione con voce rauca. Ginny prese un biscotto e lo mise in bocca ad Harry.

“In questa casa il razzismo non entra. Purosangue, mezzosangue, elfi domestici, goblin, tutti possono entrare. Anche cose che non dovrebbero, come i mostri di Hagrid” lo rassicurò. Le iridi verde smeraldo di Harry brillarono.

“Ogni volta che parlo con te, mi rincuori, amore” disse Harry. Ginny ridacchiò e si voltò verso Hermione.

“Perché non vai a impedire a tuo marito di decimare le nostre palline di Natale? Lo scatolone mi era sembrato in pericolo” disse con tono gioviale. Hermione roteò gli occhi.

“Tuo fratello se vuole sa essere un pericolo pubblico. A casa nostra le ha già decimate le decorazioni” borbottò, allontanandosi nella direzione di Ron.

“Ragazze, siete terribili. Vuole solo aiutare” borbottò Harry. Finì di mangiare il biscotto e si leccò le labbra.

“Pensi che dovrei iniziare a cucinare anche la cena?” domandò. Ginny gli baciò la fronte.

“Prima faccia pranzare, amore. Sei bravissimo in cucina, ma goditi anche questo momento con noi” disse. Harry la baciò.

“Non vorrei essere in nessun altro posto” le rispose.


End file.
